


Love me, love me, love me

by OverexcitedSoul



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Febuwhump, Kidnapping, M/M, Mind Control, Posting scares me so I’m gonna start posting smaller things to get bettet, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29153298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverexcitedSoul/pseuds/OverexcitedSoul
Summary: For febuwhump day 1: Mind controlI actually already have some mind control stuff in my wips, but I can never bring myself to post it.Anyway, typical Katagawa yandere stuff.
Relationships: Katagawa Jr./Rhys (Borderlands)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Love me, love me, love me

Suffocating in his own lungs, Rhys’ chest burned with the need for oxygen that would not come. No matter how hard he tried, how badly he wanted to, he just couldn’t-

“Breathe.”

Rhys gasped, gulping down air as the black spots faded from his vision. He glared up at the source of the command.

“C’mon buddy.” Katagawa stroked Rhys’ cheek, ever so gentle. “No need to look so angry. It was just a stress test. Needed to see what the program could handle. Let’s see that smile.”

And Rhys did. His lips instantly obeyed, curling upward into a happy expression. It felt... wrong, for his body to act without his order. But at the same time it felt so natural. Like he had been the one who wanted it in the first place.

This was the result of Katagawa’s ‘program’. Whatever he’d shoved into his port after sneaking into Atlas, it wasn’t easy to fight off. It left him silent and still as Katagawa carried him away from his home. He wondered if anyone knew he was gone yet. Right now, all he could do was smile as he’d been told.

“That’s it.” Katagawa’s own smile stretched wide, a sinister promise to it. “That’s a good boy.” He brushed a stray hair behind Rhys’ ear, tilting his head forward till their foreheads touched. “Don’t pull away from me.”

And just like that Rhys was stuck. No other option than to stay there _smiling_ as Katagawa touched him.

Katagawa continued, petting Rhys’ hair as he spoke, “You can’t leave me. You can’t run away. You won’t run anymore.” His gentle petting turned into a harsh grip.

Rhys felt his eyes water, a slight whimper escaping his throat. It was all he could do. 

“You’re mine, Rhys. At last. You’re mine.” Katagawa let out a breathy laugh. He released his grip, moving himself out of Rhys’ personal space. As he did, he took hold of Rhys’ organic hand. His touch once again gentle, Katagawa brought the hand to his lips. “And you’re going to love me like I love you.” He kissed it, reverentially.

At that moment Rhys felt a feeling bubble up in his chest. An awful, terrifying, wonderfully familiar feeling. 

Love.

**Author's Note:**

> Rhys definitely didn’t have no feelings whatsoever beforehand, that’s what I like to think. But Katagawa wants Rhys to feel that same obsessive love he does. I might make more for this later if inspo strikes but I’m trying to actually post stuff instead of letting anxiety get the best of me


End file.
